Pokemon park
by Pokemon200016
Summary: Professor Oak starts a park off the coast of the unova region, but he needs two Pokémon Paleontologists to sign off of the park so it may open to the public. Will the paleontologists survive in this parody of Jurassic park? or will they become just another eaten link in the evolution chain?
1. Chapter 1

**ow your pokemon here's a new story! based on my ALL TIME favorite movie, Jurassic park. throw the mad short out of the window, because they did it all wrong. but, anyway, lets play who's that Pokémon! guess what Pokémon was used in this chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

_120 miles off of the coast of the Unova region…_

Trees rustled as a huge piece of machinery approached a cage in the dense jungle.

Paul, The head of the park rangers, stood firm in front of his team with a 12 gauge shotgun in hand. They were waiting for the machine to appear from the rugged trees and brush.

Suddenly, from the brush, the forklift appeared. On the container it was carrying, there was a sign that read.. **"LIVE ANIMAL. TO BE OPENED BY TRAINED PERSONELL."**

"Loading team, step forward." Paul said bluntly as he turned and looked at the canister. Four of the men stepped up to the canister.

The creature on the inside growled and bared teeth at one of them, so of course, he jumped back. The men grasped the four bars set on the side of the canister for moving without the aid of a machine, and pushed the container forward to the cage.

"Loading team, step away." Paul commanded. The four men backed off from the scene.

"Gate keeper, step up." Paul commanded. Using the ladder located on the side of the canister, the man climbed the canister and opened the gate of the cage and the gate of the canister.

But...He made a fatal mistake.

While he was opening the cages, he let his Boot hang inside the crevasse between the cage and the canister. The dark red creature saw it, shrieked, and in a blazing fury, grabbed onto the Gate keeper's boot and shook violently.

"AHH! ITS GOT ME!" The man wailed in pain.

The team immediately ran up and started to shock the animal with cattle prods.

"WORK HER BACK!"Paul commanded to his team.

But, the creature was a step ahead of them. The fire on its tail grew large and the creature dragged the man inside by brute force.

"SHOOT HER!" Paul said to his team, still struggling to make the creature let the man go.

"SHOOT HER!"Paul yelled again.

Shotgun sounds rang through the jungle, as the Gate keeper was no more…

* * *

**if you know what Pokémon it is, put it in the comment section and show your Pokémon Knowledge!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you guessed "charmeleon" for the previous chapter, you were correct! enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

_The Sinnoh Region, Stark Mountain._

A man with a suit case approached the dig site inside the mountain, until he was stopped by Roark, The head excavator.

"You're the stand in for Oak?" Roark asked.

"Ah, Yes. The name is Cilan. You must Be Roark." Cilan said as he shook Roark's hand.

As they started to make their way to the excavation site, Roark turned to Cilan to ask him a question. "Why couldn't Oak be here? Afraid that he would get his shoes dirty?" Roark asked. "Oak is off on official business to find the top Pokémon Paleontologists that the world has to offer. It's a bit low key. If I remember correctly, he went to the Hoenn region to ask around." Cilan replied before tripping over a rock and being caught slightly by Roark.

"Mr. Roark! We've found something!" A digger ran to Roark and said with a smile.

"Okay. I shall be there immediately." Roark replied. The digger reported back to his section of the cave.

"Also, about Oak, He's in luck! A dear friend of mine is in the Bad Lands in Hoenn doing a fossil recovery mission. He goes By the name Of Ash. I'm certain you have heard of him." Roark said as he walked down the caves with Cilan to the discovery site.

"Great! That means we can hopefully get him to sign off on the island!" Cilan said.

Roark got on his knees and picked up a freshly discovered piece of amber, Mosquito and all.

"Good luck on getting him from the Bad Lands." Roark said.

"why would we need it?" Cilan asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Because Ketchum's like me..." Roark said, grinning at the piece of amber.

"He's a digger..." Roark continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Hoenn Region desert, "The Bad lands"…_

A team of Paleontologists uncovers the remains of a fossilized charmeleon skeleton. Brushes brush off dirt and grime while drills try to remove the fossil from the hard earth ground.

Ash Ketchum, The lead Pokémon Paleontologist, Was studying the remains closely, until one of the other Paleontologists approached him.

"Yo Ash, my computerization image maker will whip the image of this puppy in a snap. Want me to give it a whirl?" The man asked.

"As long as you don't damage the fossil." Ash Replied with a smile as he dust off his pants from kneeling on the soft and hot sand. The man ran to his tent and grabbed a huge red contraption. Ash went to another tent set up not too far from the fossil, where another Paleontologist, Misty was waiting. She was dressed with a pink button shirt and blue jeans.

"News around the site that we have a prime Charmeleon fossil, still completely preserved." Misty asked Ash. "That's a really nice find."

"Yeah, it should go great with the Pikachu fossil that team B found in the viridian forest last week." Ash said with a smile.

BANG!

The loud machine that the Paleontologist Used to create a computerized image made a loud noise in the earth below. Ash jumped to the noise and misty giggled cutely. The image of the fossil slowly appeared on screen. Ash and misty directed their attention to the screen and the other paleontologists huddled around.

"Ah! Here we go. Notice the pigmentation of the bone. It shows that this creature was built to withstand blistering temperatures in the terrain it called home." Ash explained. His finger lightly touched the screen and it fizzed for a minute. The other paleontologists laughed at him.

"Okay, what did I touch?" Ash said annoyed. Misty Laughed.

"You have to excuse him. He hates computers." Misty said with a smile. The image returned soon after.

"Okay. Let me continue. Look at the Teeth, Made for ripping flesh off of the creatures prey. This creature probably hunted smaller Pokémon such as Pichu, or, when in groups, large creatures such as Tauros or Sawsbuck. Pay attention to the indentions in the tail. The craters show that this creature had a flame on its tail that regulated its life span, such as its evolved specie pokemon and pre evolve species, the charizard and charmander. These creatures are the link between the pokemon of pre-earth to the Modern Day birds we have today. Look at how its legs are built for speed and power." Ash continued to explain to the paleontologists.

"That's not scary."A voice rang from the back of the group.

Ash turned around and looked towards the origin of the statement. It was a youngster, about seven years of age.

"It's more like a six foot turkey." The boy said.

Ash gave a look as he walked to the boy.

"Oh god."Misty said with a laugh.

"Consider this scenario. The time frame is 65 Million years ago. You encounter a Charmeleon in the wild. It moves like a bird, walking around you, bobbing its head, and you think that Charmeleon is like Tyranitar, it will lose you if you keep your vibrations down and stay still, but no. Not Charmeleon. You stare at him, and he stares you right back." Ash explained. The kid gave a frightened expression.

"That's when the hunting phase begins. All of a sudden, you won't be attacked from the front, but from the side. From the other two charmeleon that you didn't even know were there. Then the lead Charmeleon slashes at you with this." Ash said as he quickly took a charmeleon claw from his pocket.

"5 inch claws on each hand. The Pokémon will probably slash you _here, _or _here._" Ash said as he slashed at the boy lightly. The boy jumped with every swipe. The other paleontologist watched while laughing.

"Or across your stomach, spilling out your intestines, finally, the others use an ember to light you on fire, to make sure you won't escape. But, the bottom line is….you are alive….when they start to eat you. So…try to show a little respect." Ash said to the boy and walked off. The boy appeared to have an expression that said he was going to have nightmares for weeks.

Misty followed him to his trailer.

"You know, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him." Misty said with a smile.

"yeah, well, you know, had to make it educational for the crumb snatcher or else the stinky delinquent wouldn't have learned anything." Ash said.

"Kids do not smell." Misty replied.

"Kids do smell. Babies smell!" Ash replied.

Misty rolled her eyes at the statement and laughed. Overhead, a Helicopter was landing, causing dirt to cover the discovered fossils.

"Cover the fossils! Watch out!" Ash and misty said while running down the Hill together. The paleontologists struggled to cover the fossils with plastic tarps. The helicopter finally landed, and the engines shut off.

Ash ran to the mobile home that the helicopter landed near.

He walked inside to find a man looking inside the fridge.

"What the heck do you think you're doing in here?!" Ash yelled.

The man got a bottle of champagne and popped the cork.

"HEY! WE WERE SAVING THAT!" Ash yelled louder.

"For today, I guarantee it!" The man said.

* * *

**lets play guess the character! who was the man with the champagne? Say in the comment section!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash attempted to confront the man, but he was quickly stopped by him.

"I am no threat to you or your work Mr. Ketchum." The man said to Ash as he grasped his hand and shook it. "You seem familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it..." Ash said to him.

"Ah, you've probably heard of me or seen me. My name is Samuel Oak, and I am the owner of BioCore industries. We specialize in Biological technology and biologic studies. I have a proposition for you and another team member too-" Oak was interrupted by the door of the trailer being opened by a furious Misty.

"Alright. Who's the numb nut." She said angrily.

"Misty, this is Mr. Oak, he runs BioCore industries and he would like to have a talk with us." Ash explained to her.

"Yes, Ms. Kasumi I presume?" Oak asked.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"Ah. Two of the best paleontologists this world has to offer. Now, I would like for you two to do..an expedition if you will. I have an island off of the coast of the unova region, I assure you that what this island holds is right up your alley." Oak said.

Ash thought about it for a moment. "Well what will you do for us in return?"

"Something large, I could pull some strings for you and your dig team. Maybe fund your dig for..the rest of your lives? Will that be fitting?" Oak said with a smile.

"Really?" Misty said with a surprised gasp.

"Oh, absolutely Madame! Think of it as a 'thanks for stopping by' present!" Oak replied.

Ash thought about it, and then looked at misty. She was so happy that it brought a smile to his face.

"So...what do you two say?" Oak asked.

"Hmm...it's a yes from me." Ash said.

"It's a yes from me too!" Misty said.

"Fantastic! I have a private helicopter in petalburg ready for our departure!"

Oak said with a smile which caused Misty to hug ash in excitement.

_Meanwhile...somewhere in Kanto..._

A man that appeared to be undercover walked into a dark room.

A deep voice spoke to him.

"Do you know the plan?" The voice said.

"Yes sir. Take over the island and sabotage it." The man said.

"Good...once your in the island, steal the embryos and get them off of the island as soon as possible." The deep voice replied. Soon a small soda can-like container rolled across the table to the man. He grabbed it quickly.

"Keep the embryos in this. It keeps them cool and fresh for DNA transfer. It's cover is a soda can, but at the bottom it unscrews to a complex embryo carrier." The voice explained.

"Excellent." The man replied.

"Go! And do not fail me or my organization!" The voice commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" The man said as he got up and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Oak's helicopter had 5 passengers on it. Misty, Ash, A mathematician named Cheren, the lawyer Cilan, and Oak himself.

Misty was busy staring out into the ocean from the window. The sea was always her favorite subject of conversation.

Cheren looked at both Ash and Misty, Misty in particular.

"So you two dig up Pokemon?" Cheren asked.

"Yes." Misty answered with a smile.

"Well, that's a nice field of study.

Even though a beauty like yourself Dr. Kasumi, I'd imagine a lesser dirty job." Cheren said with a smirk. Misty giggled as Ash rolled his eyes.

"I bring scientists, YOU bring a rock star." Oak said to Cilan.

"We have to do with what we have." Cilan replied.

"Have you ever heard of the theory of Chaos?" Cheren asked Ash and Misty.

"No. Why?" Ash replied.

"Ah, that's interesting. It's something of a lot of equations, mathematical problems and mathematical solutions. Very high tech." Cheren said.

Ash nodded.

Oak looked into the distance and smiled. "There it is!" He said.

The helicopter was approaching a large island. Covered in green vegetation and alive with sea gulls and other sea fairing birds.

The others looked at the island as they hovered way above a landing pad near a water fall.

"Hold on. This gets a bit bumpy." Oak said.

The helicopter started to sway as it descended to the Heli-pad, causing the passengers to hold on to seat belts and other items.

As they finally landed, the door of the helicopter was opened for them by a park clerk.

"Hello!" The park clerk said to them as they leaped off of the helicopter.

They were escorted to two red and yellow jeeps, Both with drivers. Ash and misty got in the first one, while oak, Cilan and Cheren got into the second one. They pulled off until the reached a large electric gate that was opened by more clerk of the park.

The jeeps drove through the fence, onto a dirt road filled with vegetation. While Riding, misty grabbed a berry off of a plant and observed it.

"You do know that your business is on the line right Samuel?" Cilan said.

"Yes yes of course. I'm aware of the consequences if something goes wrong." Oak replied.

"I'm serious Samuel. In 24 hours, if something goes terribly wrong, fence failures, gas leaks, anything, I'll shut you down Samuel." Cilan explained. Oak just laughed.

"Oh, you'll draw back your words in 24 hours." Oak said with a smile.

They finally approached a massive lake with a clearing.

"Stop stop stop stop!" Oak told the drivers. The jeeps came to a halt on the grass.

Everyone looked around the clearing, until ash spotted something in the distance...something BIG. His jaw dropped.

"Look at this ash, it's a pecha Berry, no one has seen one of these for..."

Misty said as Ash turned her head to the large animal in the distance. Her jaw dropped as well.

Coming out of the brush was a monstrous Dialga. Yes, a Dialga, in the flesh and living.

They instantly jumped out of the vehicle and ran to its foot.

"It's...it's a Pokemon..." Ash stuttered.

"I know...it's beautiful.." Misty said.

The massive beast walked toward the river and jumped in, causing a major splash.

"It swims..." Ash muttered.

It lifted up its massive head and started to eat some of a tree that was near the lake. Oak jumped out of the vehicle and walked to Ash and Misty.

"Yes. I see I have gotten your attention!" Oak said to them with a smile.

"I have so many Questions! How do you feed these animals? How fast do they move?" Misty asked with excitement.

"Well we feed them like natural animals at your regular neighborhood zoo. We feed them daily with their needed nutrients and food groups. And how fast, well we clocked the tyranitar at 35 miles an hour..." Oak explained.

"Wait...you have a tyranitar?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Oak stated.

"Say it again...I don't think I heard you correctly..." Ash said.

"Sir, we have a Tyranitar!" Oak said with a smile.

Ash was about to faint. He staggered away from them until Misty quickly caught him.

" ... ...welcome.. To Pokemon Park." Oak said holding his hand out into the clearing. Ash looked up into the clearing and his

Eyes widened.

Pokemon, of all sizes, we're frolicking in the mouth of the river, the trees were alive with bug Pokemon like spinarak and nincada, and the Dialga was going to join them.

"You crazy son of a..." Cheren said while in the second vehicle.

"How did you do this..." Ash asked.

"I'll show you my dear boy." Oak said.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everyone! Sorry for the absence, but I'm back! And here's a new chapter for Pokemon park! It's a bit lengthy, but enjoy!**

* * *

The two jeeps drove to the front of a large building, people around the building constantly working to make the building whole.

The jeeps came to a stop as everyone but the drivers hopped out and walked to the door, Oak leading them.

The door had a print of a reptilian-like flying Pokemon.

"Right this way." Oak said as he opened the doors of the large building. The team walked right in.

In the main lobby was two giant skeletons, one of a tyranitar and the other a tropius, and a large banner that read "WHEN POKEMON ROAMED THE EARTH".

"Woah, I see you guys went all out." Cilan said.

"Oh that's not all, this isn't even finished. Follow me." Oak said as he led them up a large staircase.

"I know we're out of a job." Ash said.

"Don't you mean extinct?" Cheren said to them, which caused them to chuckle.

The team came into a large auditorium-like room and sat down. The screen in the room had the tyranitar Pokemon park logo on it.

"The 'behind the scenes' tour will begin shortly." Oak said to them.

The bars of the auditorium seats came down into the teams waists am locked.

"Welcome to Pokemon Park! I am professor Juniper, one of the head scientists here at Pokemon park! As you know, this island is inhabited with Pokemon for your viewing pleasure. But, you might ask yourself, 'how did they get here?' Well, through a complex DNA cloning and retrieval. Pokemon lived millions of years ago, and even then they had the common mosquito. The mosquito would feed on a Pokemon, fly to a tree, and get stuck on the sap. After

Millions of years, the sap hardens, and our team of paleontologists find the sap, still with the mosquito inside!" Professor juniper explained on screen.

"Amazing..." Ash said as him and misty watched the video closely.

"Once we get the amber back to the lab, we drill a small hole into the amber to get to the mosquito. And then...using a needle, we gently extract the blood, and bingo! We have Pokemon DNA! Now of course, since this genetic material has been around for years, it has holes in the genetic code that we must fill. To do that, we use the genetic material from amphibious species such as frogs and salamanders. After the Long process of filling the holes in the code, we then put the DNA into an ostrich egg, and then..."

Juniper said as she held up a Pokemon egg that was shaking.

The egg quickly hatched to reveal a Mudkip.

"We have a baby Pokemon!" Juniper said as she dust the small Pokemon off and gave it a kiss on the forehead.

"Mudkip!" The small blue creature yelped happily.

"That's amazing Mr. Oak!" Misty said To Professor Oak.

"Just wait until you see the actual lab." Oak said with a smile.

"Now your about to have a behind the scenes look at what happens in Pokemon park!" Professed juniper said as the screen went to black and the auditorium started to move to a giant window. Behind the window was a giant lab filled with machinery and lab scientists and workers.

"Woah. How do you stop this thing?" Ash asked.

"Well it's kind of a ride." Cilan said to Ash.

Ash then pushed the bars up and jumped off to a door.

"Mr. Ketchum!" Oak said as the others followed him down to the lab.

"Mr. Ketchum we shouldn't be in here." Oak said to him.

"I want to see it in action." Ash said as he walked to a scientist near an egg incubator, writing down information.

The scientist looked up at ash as the others came behind him.

"Ah Doctor Brock, any luck today?" Oak said as he shook Brock's hand.

"Yes sir, I actually think we have one on the way right here." Brock said as he pointed to the incubator.

"Out standing! Let me look." Oak said as he kneeled down to an egg that had a slight crack in it. It shook slightly as the others watched in awe.

"Gloves please." Oak asked Brock as he gave him a pair of latex gloves. The egg shook more and more.

"Come on little one...push..push..." Oak said with a smile. The small creature was doing its hardest to make its way out of the egg.

"Come on...don't be shy..." Oak said, cheering it on.

The small Pokemon finally cracked the shell of the egg, and oak tossed the small fragments of egg shell on its skin away from it.

It gave a small shriek.

"Char...mander..." The creature muttered.

"Beautiful. It's an absolutely amazing specimen..." Oak said as he picked it up and rubbed its head.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Cheren asked.

"Female." Brock replied.

"How do you know..?" Misty asked.

"Because all of the animals in Pokemon park are female. We control their chromosomes so their is no unauthorized breeding, evolution, or battling moves in the park." Brock explained.

"Well, how can you be so certain? Did you send someone out into the park and pull down the Pokemon's underwear or something? I'm just saying that you seem very cocky on the statement." Cheren explained.

"I'm...pretty sure they are all female." Brock said.

"Can I hold it for a moment Mr. Oak?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely Mr. Ketchum. Just be gentle." Professor Oak said as he handed it over to ash.

The flame on its tail was a bright blue, indicating that its only a new born.

"Question...do you have charmeleon in this park?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely. The pen isn't far from here. Tell me when your ready to leave." Oak answered.

Misty walked to Ash and noticed that the charmander was licking his hand.

"Seems to like you." Misty said.

"Amazing..this prehistoric creature brought back by genetics...wonderful.. Lets go see the charmeleons." Ash told her.

"May I? We need to weigh the baby." Brock said as he held out his hand for the charmander. Ash gently gave it to him. Brock then walked away with some other scientists following him.

"Lets go Professor." Ash said with a smile.

Oak then led them outside to a large metal structure with an electric fence around it.

"Careful! Watch your step!" Oak said as he led them up the steps of the building to be right beside the electric fence.

"Is it safe..?" Misty asked.

"Absolutely. Spared no expense." Oak said. "Now...if you care to witness our feeding habits for these animals?"

As he said that, a large cow was craned in. Their eyes widened.

The crane slowly lowered the cow inside of the enclosure, which was filled with vegetation. The crane stopped, and the cow gave off a

Small moo.

"CHARMELEON!" A roar came from inside the enclosure as the leaves started to shake from the movement inside. The cow shrieked and yelled as it was being eaten alive, causing Misty and Cilan to cringe.

"They should all be dead." A voice said, causing them to look back.

"Ah hah! Mr. Paul! Chief ranger! How is everything in the park?" Oak said as he walked to Paul and shook his hand.

"From what I've seen, great. I see your watching these monsters." Paul said as he let go of oaks hand and walked to the enclosure.

"Not monsters, animals Paul." Oak said.

"Whatever." Paul said, rubbing his head.

"How many do you have?" Misty asked.

"Well, we started off with six, then they were fighting each other, then the big one killed all but two of the others. So 3." Paul explained.

"How do these animals act?" Cilan asked.

"Well they can run at about 24 miles an hour, well enough to catch a person, and great problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. When she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out. That's why they are in lock down, they can't be trusted in a regular paddock." Paul explained. Ash nodded and studied the shaking leaves.

The leaves stopped shaking, and the crane was pulling the latches back up that held the cow in place. The latches were broken, clawed and bitten. Clearly their was no hope of repairs.

"Imagine that as your body." Paul said as he walked away.

"Well...who's hungry?" Oak asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The team sat down to a black dining table. In front of them were plates that had the 'Pokemon park' logo in the middle. The waiter came in and took everyone's order and walked out.

"Well, enjoying what you see so far?" Oak asked the team.

"Well, I personally think your just setting up for a huge fall." Cheren said.

"What do you mean Dr. Cheren?" Oak asked with a perplexed look.

"Well, from what I see, I see your bringing back these creatures that are extremely dangerous, and once they get out of this green holding cell, what then?" Cheren explained.

"Well, that's why I have taken all of the necessary precautions to avoid just such an-" Oak said before being interrupted by Cheren.

"What if it fails Samuel? These creatures, you don't think they are smart but they are. Very. Also, your marketing these things so fast. You take the DNA out of the ground, bring back Pokemon, then all of a sudden your slapping it on a 3DS and your selling and selling and selling." Cheren explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Oak asked.

"Well, I'm saying that life cannot be contained. Life breaks free. Life WILL find a way. It will, or it will die trying." Cheren said.

"...Do you feel this way too Dr. Kasumi?" Oak asked Misty.

"Well...as much as I'm amazed at the attractions I've seen thus far...Cheren has a point. These creatures don't know what time zone their in and they WILL defend themselves to the upmost extreme. And the ecosystem of the prehistoric world, how could you possibly control that?" Misty stated.

"... . Please tell me if anyone here agrees with this idea..it's you." Oak said.

Ash looked around the room, noticing everyone looking at him.

"Well...The people who spoke before me have a point. But my final judgement will be after we take the full tour." Ash said.

The waiter then came back with everyone's food.

"Well, I'm hoping you all will see it my way once were done with the tour." Oak said while taking a bite of his fish.

A few minutes passed, then Oak's watch started to beep.

"Oh! They are here. Well, come along! Lets get this tour started." Oak said while getting up, pushing his chair under the table and walking out of

The room. The others followed.

Back in the main lobby of the visitor center, Oak and the team were walking outside, but were interrupted by a loud noise.

"GRAMPS!" Two small voices yelled.

"Kids!" Oak said while kneeling and opening his arms.

Two kids, one a boy and the other a girl, quickly hugged oak, making him fall over. Misty and Ash chuckled.

"Kids..." Ash said quietly as Misty hit him on the shoulder.

"These are My grandchildren. This little boy is named Garrison. But he prefers to be called Gary." Oak explained.

Gary was a small, 6 year old boy who was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt.

"And this big girl is named Daisy." Oak said while fluffing Daisy's hair.

She giggled.

Daisy was a 10 year old Girl, wearing jeans, a button up pink shirt and a small rag around her neck.

"Stop it grandpa! I'm not a kid any more!" Daisy said while giggling.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Oak said with a smile, until he noticed Gary had something in his hands that he was hiding.

"Gary. What is that in your hand?" Oak asked. Gary sighed and held out his hand. It was a small piece of fossil.

"Where did you...never mind. It's just a small piece. I need to get these people to the tour cars." Oak said.

"THE TOUR? WE WANNA GO!" The kids yelled in harmony, causing Ash to hold his ears.

"I don't know..." Oak said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease..?" Daisy asked.

"Aww..fine." Oak said. Daisy and Gary quickly hugged Oak.

"Okay okay. Dr. Kasumi will watch over you all, is that okay Ms. Misty?" Oak asked.

"Yes! I love kids!" Misty Said with a smile.

"Alright then!" Oak said as he got up and dusted him self off.

He noticed Ash had a slightly annoyed expression, and he walked to him.

"Have a heart. Their parents are divorcing so the need something to take their time." Oak explained. Ash nodded.

"okay! Lets begin!" Oak said to the others.

Oak lead the team to 2 safari vehicles on the track. The vehicles

Had a green, brown and yellow color with the words "Pokemon Park" on them.

"Fully automated. Spared no expense!" Oak said with a smile.

"I'll ride with Dr. Kasumi." Cheren said with a grin. Ash frowned and followed, but was cut off by Gary.

"I read your book." Gary said.

"That's nice." Ash said.

"It was stupid. Are any of your theories backed by science?"

Gary said with a frown. Ash cringed.

"Well I am a licensed Pokemon Paleontologist." Ash said with a frown.

"Do you REALLY think the Pokemon evolved into modern day animals, and that's where they all went? HAH! What a joke!" Gary said with a smirk.

Ash shook his head and turned away from Gary, bumping into Daisy. Daisy pointed to Misty.

"She told me to ride with you, because it would be good for you!"' Daisy said with a cute smile. Ash sighed as Misty winked at him.

"Kids..." Ash thought to himself.

"Listen, I have to go sit with Dr. Kasumi." Ash said to the two of them as he got into the second car with Misty and Cheren. Gary and Daisy shrugged and boarded into the first car with Cilan.

In the security room, The vehicles were being watched closely by Iris, the head security manager. Iris wore glasses, a lab coat like suit, and slippers. Paul was in the room also.

Oak came into the room quickly.

"How are we looking?" Oak asked.

"Not good. National weather service says that a tropical storm is heading our way. Hopefully it will swing south like the other one." Paul said with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Ugh. Why didn't we build near Humilau city?" Oak grunted, annoyed.

"Still want to go on with the tour?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Flip the switch." Oak said.

"Okay...hold on to your butts." Iris said as she flipped a switch, and with a loud CACHUNK, the explorers were going forward on the track.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ford Explorers continued forward through the dense jungle. In the First Car, Daisy was playing with the small screen in the car

"Look! It has everything! It tells you where everything is and even tells you the Pokemon species name and its Greek name!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, don't mess with it. It may break." Cilan said as he looked out of the window. Instantly the screens came on in both cars.

"Please note, while in the park there is no flash photography. The flash of the camera may frighten the animals and or pose as a territorial display. You are now entering a prehistoric world, with creatures big and small, all resurrected for your viewing pleasure. If you have food or drink please do not attempt to feed the Animals." The screen said in an explaining tone.

Back in the control room, Oak was watching the two vehicles. He saw his grandchildren having fun, and it made him smile. It reminded him of being a young boy, wanting to explore the world and learn.

Back In the second car, Ash cringed at the idea of technology on a jungle tour.

"Ooh fancy. More computers." Ash said, causing Misty to giggle. Cheren frowned.

"Welcome to Pokemon park!" The screen said as they approached a huge wooden gate that had candles on it and huge letters that spelled out "Pokemon park". It opened to the vehicles.

"What do they got in there, greymon?" Cheren said as the vehicles went through the gates.

Once the vehicles got a distance away, the gate shut with a thud.

The vehicles continued down the jungle road, until they approached a Fence. It was a dense jungle on the other side, complete with a river. The pillars that held the fence up had blue and yellow lights that were blinking.

"If you look to your Right, you will see the first Pokemon on our tour, the Bulbasaur." The voice said.

"Bulbasaur?" Ash said as he quickly looked out of the window. Misty smiled and looked out of the window as well, while Cheren didn't make much effort to see.

In the first car, Gary and Daisy slammed against the doors, almost opening them, While Cilan babbled to himself about park expenses and "the accident".

The visitors looked around vigorously, but there was nothing. Just forest.

"Discovered in the kanto Region, the Bulbasaur is an omnivore. This Pokemon feeds on berries and sometimes other small Pokemon. When this specimen tries to catch its prey, it emits a toxic and paralyzing spore from the Plant bulb on its back. afterwards, It rips the prey's flesh with its small yet sharp teeth. This species is a beautiful-yet deadly addition to Pokemon Park."

The voice continued. Generic ominous music started to play afterwards.

"There's nothing there! What a joke!" Gary shouted in the first car as Daisy just sat back.

"Ash...where...?" Misty said in the second car. Ash grumbled and sat back quickly.

"Darn." Ash said angrily.

Back in the control room, Iris watched both her computer screen and the two cars move through the jungle. Oak watched over her shoulder.

"Headlights are unresponsive. They won't shut off even in the day time." Iris said while looking at the computer screen. She then turned her chair to Oak to explain fully.

"So far were having the problems of a generic theme park and a generic zoo, and the computers aren't even fully functioning." Irish explained with a serious look.

Oak shook His head and turned around to the technician.

"James, Our lives are in your hands and you have Hersey candy?" Oak said angrily.

It was the same man from the dark room. His name is James. He has a light blue hair color, a red shirt and jean pants, and a Pokemon Park jacket. When oak spoke, he immediately stopped him from popping a Hershey kisses piece into his mouth. He laughed nervously and took it slowly away from his mouth. Oak frowned.

"I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run this whole Zoo for Pokemon in this room, with minimal staff, for 3 whole days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? Or fun? When You know anyone who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid to this job, Please Let Me know." James said, turning back to his Computer. "Because I'd surely like to see them try."

"I will NOT get into another financial Debate with you James, I WILL NOT." Oak replied with a frown.

"There is no debate. My mistake." James said sarcastically.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them." Oak said.

"Gee, thanks dad." James said with a

Smirk.

"Uh, James. The headlights." Iris said with an annoyed frown.

"I'll fine-tune the tour program when they get back, alright? If I do it now, it will eat some of the code, causing some things in the park to go down." James said.

"Please do what ever you have to do, as long as its done." Iris said.

Paul was very annoyed with the groups pointless bickering. He had been watching the monitor as the others argued. He finally had enough and turned to the others.

"Quiet! All of you! They're approaching the Tyranitar paddock." Paul said to them. They quickly turned their attention to the monitor.


	9. Chapter 9

The two vehicles drove along a high ridge, until they reached a large plain, separated from the road by a 15 foot high electrical fence.

The fence was littered with signs.

"DANGER!" "LIVE CARNIVORE!" "DANGEROUS ANIMAL!"

In the first car, Gary, Daisy and Cilan eagerly looked out of the windows at the clearing.

In the second car, Ash, Misty and Cheren also looked out of the window, until the screen came on.

"The mighty Tyranitar, discovered in the Johto region, Ruled over the jungles with a Rock fist. Pokemon ruled the earth for millions of years, but we now know that tyranitar was part of-" The voice spoke until Ash interrupted it.

"Will you turn that thing off?" Ash said in an annoyed tone. Misty quickly flicked a switch, and then it was silence.

Birds chirped, Bugs whistled, and every now and again you could hear a faint roar of the Dialga.

Cheren thought aloud to himself.

"God Created Pokemon. God destroys Pokemon. God creates man. Man destroys god. Man creates Pokemon." Cheren said while counting on his fingers.

"Pokemon eats man...Women inherits the earth." Misty continued. Ash shook his head.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Well try to tempt tyranitar." Iris said into the microphone.

Suddenly, there's a small mechanical humming noise. In the Field rises a small cage. The cage holds a Small goat chained to a peg.

Suddenly, the cage bars slide down, leaving the goat unprotected.

In the first car, Daisy's eyes widened and Gary grinned.

"What's gonna happen? It's going to eat The goat?" Daisy said worriedly.

"Excellent." Gary said.

"What's wrong kid? Never had lamb chops?" Cilan asked.

"I'm a vegetarian." Daisy said. Cilan shrugged.

In the second car, Ash watched The goat closely.

"Tyranitar doesn't want to be fed,

It wants to hunt. You can't just suppress millions of years in evolution and gut instinct." Ash told Misty.

After a while of prancing, the goat

Finally got tired and laid down. Everyone, once again, laid back disappointedly. Cheren couldn't resist and looked at the camera.

"Hey, you eventually plan to have Pokemon on your Pokemon tour right? Hello? Anyone there?" Cheren said while blowing onto the lens, attempting to clean the camera. In the control room, Oak just shook his head.

"I really hate that man.." He said quietly.

Back at the tour, Ash sat back down in his seat, leaving Cheren behind Misty. Ash was too busy looking out of the window to notice Cheren.

"See? Tyranitar doesn't have to

Obey the curfew they have for it. It's the essence of Chaos." Cheren explained.

Bingo, Cheren's plan worked. Misty was now curious. She turned around in her seat towards Cheren.

"I'm still not clear on what chaos is." Misty said.

"It deals with the unpredictability in systems. It's only rule is the butterfly effect. It can flap its wings in viridian and in Castelia you'll get rain instead of sunshine." Cheren explained.

Misty gestured that the information went in one ear and out of the other.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to go too fast." Cheren said.

In a field with a large lake, Ash spotted movement and darted up to get a better look. Cheren was still explaining the chaos theory to misty.

"Watch this, I'll show you am example." Cheren said as he took a glass of water and Misty's hand. Misty giggled.

"Watch how the way the water drop of water falls off of your hand." Cheren said while putting a drop of water on her hand. It then quickly dropped off.

"Now, which way will this drop fall off?" Cheren asked.

"The same way." Misty said.

Cheren put the drop in the exact same place, but it fell off a different way.

"Ah see! Different! That's the essence of chaos theory." Cheren said with a smile.

"Unpredictability..."Misty said.

Ash quickly opened the door

And jumped out.

"See! I'm right! No one would have ever predicted that Ash would just suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!" Cheren said.

Eventually Misty followed.

"See? I'm right again! Now I'm here

Taking to myself. See, that's chaos theory." Cheren said...until he jumped out himself.

In the first car, Daisy, Gary and Cilan looked at them venture through the brush.

"Let's go!" Gary said, pushing the door open. He jumped out and Daisy followed.

"Wait!" Cilan said, jumping out himself.

Back in the control room, Oak, Paul and Iris watched as all of the visitors exited the vehicles and walked into the field.

The cars rolled slowly on the track, the doors wide open.

"Uh...Mr. Oak? We have a problem." Iris said while re-adjusting her glasses.

"Stop the program! Stop the program!" Oak yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we need LOCKING mechanisms on the Vehicle doors?" Paul said in an annoyed tone.

Across the room, James pulled up a monitor. It showed an image of a

Steel door, clearly marked "EMBRYO STORAGE. RESTRICTED."

He looked at another camera monster, that showed the east dock. It showed a ship that was being uploaded and a large group of workers filing aboard.

He safely tucked a soda can inside of a compartment on his desk.

Back at the field, the team went running towards the lake where Ash saw the Movement. Gary looked back at Ash.

"You could have died you dummy." Gary said with a grin. Ash tried to walk faster.

Cilan was timid. His head kept darting in all directions to every noise, every chirp, every rustle.

"Ash? Where are we going? Did you see something out here?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Uh...Anybody else think we should go back to The cars?" Cilan asked,

With a scared tone in his voice.

Daisy tripped, but Ash caught her hand before she fell. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." Daisy replied.

"No problem." Ash said with a smile. He tried to take back his hand, but Daisy holds on tight.

Suddenly, they all stop in their tracks. Ash's curiosity drove him forward, with Gary following him.

"Garrison, Garrison." Misty called to him.

"Get back here bucket head." Daisy said.

Gary Shrugged Ash out of the way so he can see. A large smile came across their faces.

"It's okay everybody. Don't be scared." A feminine voice spoke out.

Everyone came to view from the bushes. Everyone's jaw dropped.

The feminine voice that spoke was field veterinarian Marnie Joy, standing next to a rather large and sickly Lapras. It whined and breathed heavily.

"Is it okay? Can I touch it?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Marnie Joy replied. Ash then slowly walked to it, slowly stroking its head.

"Misty, it's beautiful...It's the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen..."

Ash said.

"These are my favorite." Misty said.

They then both kneeled to the Lapras, checking the animal. But something catches Ash's attention. It's the animal's tongue. It was dark purple and hung lifelessly from its mouth.

"Misty, take a look at this." Ash said, pointing to its tongue.

"It's okay..." Misty said to the animal as she gently scratched the tongue with her fingernail. A clear liquid came out.

"Interesting...micro vesicles." Misty said while getting up and turning to Marnie. Ash walked around the animal, surveying it.

"What are her symptoms?" Misty asked.

"Disorientation, labored breathing, Imbalance while swimming. This happens every six weeks or so."

Marnie explained.

Misty nodded and held out her hand for a pen flashlight. Marnie handed it over. She then looked into The animal's eyes.

"Are these pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?" Misty asked.

"Yes. Should be constricted." Marnie said.

"But These Are dilated." Misty said.

"Really? Well...my mistake." Marnie said.

"It may be from plant life..." Misty said while looking around. She then finds a weird looking berry.

"Are these west orange island Oran Berries?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. We know their toxic, but he animals don't eat 'em." Marnie said.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Pretty sure." Marnie replied.

"There's only one way to be certain..I

Have to look at the Pokemon's droppings." Misty said.

Cheren walked to Misty with a puzzled look.

"Poke...droppings?" Cheren asked.

Misty nods and then walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the Pokemon park control room, Oak and Iris watched the monitors closely. The vision on the monitor was of the tropical storm heading straight for the island.

"The storm hasn't weakened or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short." Iris said, looking at the monitors.

"Are you certain?" Oak asked.

"It's not worth it, Samuel." Iris said.

Oak nodded. "Alright, tell them to

Get back into the cars."

Iris picked up a microphone and spoke into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to dock leaved in five minutes. Stop what your doing and leave now."

Oak was very upset. He sighed and shouted.

"Darn!" Oak said with anger.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, James was watching the main boat at Port. He was on the phone with the first mate of the ship.

"We're not safe here. We might have to go as soon as the last of the workers board." The first mate said.

"No way. You stick with the plan. You wait until those guests are back from the tour." James said with a low, low tone.

Back in the Lapras paddock, Misty, Ash, Marnie and Cheren stood around a pile of..well...droppings.

"That is one big pile of crap." Cheren said.

Misty quickly put on some plastic gloves and grabbed some of the dung.

"Your right. There's no evidence of the west orange island Oran berries. That's strange..." Misty said, observing the specimen. "Every six weeks or so..." Misty thought aloud to herself and walked off.

Cheren watched her as she walked off and then looked at Ash.

"She's a tough one." Cheren said.

"You have no idea." Ash replied.

Cheren then turned to Misty's direction.

"Remember to wash your hands before you eat anything!" He yelled.

In the control room, James was quickly typing on his computer. A large, green sign appears on his computer screen that reads "EXECUTE?" He quickly presses it.

Back at the Lapras enclosure, the skies grew darker and darker as Misty and Ash tried to conjure up a possible answer, Until Gary found a Smooth stone.

"These look familiar." He said to himself.

Misty turned to him, looking at the stone.

"Ash, Gizzard stones!" Misty said.

"Can you let see it?"

Gary grinned and chucked the rock at Ash, hitting him in the stomach. Ash frowned.

"That explains it." Ash said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"It's simple. Some animals like her, don't have teeth." Misty explained.

"Like birds." Ash continued.

"So they grind their food. They swallow stones to grind their food in their stomach with a muscular sack in their stomach." Misty explained.

"A gizzard." Ash continued.

"Which is called a gizzard, but after a while..." Misty explained.

"The stones become smooth. Ever six weeks the animal regurgitates.."

Ash continued. Misty saw the confused expression on his face and chimed in.

"Throws up." Misty said.

"And swallows fresh ones." Ash continued.

"So when she swallowed the stones...that means she swallowed the poison berries too. That's what made her sick. And thats why theres no evidence of the berries." Misty said while rubbing Gary's head

"Good work Gary."

Gary smiles at Misty, but sticks his tongue out to Ash, causing him to roll his eyes.

CRACKLE!

A large thunder erupted around them, causing Cilan to duck.

"Uh...doctors? I think we need to get moving." Cilan said, shaken up.

Ash nodded.

"Well, if its okay I'm going to stay with Dr. Marnie and the Lapras. I want to finish with her." Misty said.

"Sure. I've got a gas powered jeep outside the enclosure. I can drop her off at the visitor center before I go to the boat with the others." Marnie said with a smile. Ash nodded.

"Alright."

CRACKLE!

Another loud-whip like sound of lightning sounded.

"Now. We need to leave now." Cilan said, while walking quickly to the track.

The crew left, leaving Misty with Dr. Marnie and the Lapras. Misty and Ash quickly waved at eachother goodbye.

Back in the control room, Iris saw the visions of reflections getting back into the vehicles. The rain then started to drop in large quantities from the sky. The sky was pitch black, and the trees look like they were being shook by somebody.

Back in the control room, Iris typed on her computer.

"I found a way to Re-route the tour. I'm turning the cars around at the rest area." She said.

"Okay. Get my grandchildren on the phone. I don't want them to worry about the storm." Oak said.

Back across the room, James, now nervous, stared at the video monitor. The same boat from before is still at the island shore, but now the storm is heavy, causing large waves to crack against the ship. The first mate came to the phone and picked it up.

"There's nothing I can do! If the captain says we gotta go, we gotta go!" The first mate yelled.

"Listen, I need more time. This is is talking longer than I planned. I thought I could do it in ten minutes but now I need fifteen, you gotta do something!" James begged in a low tone.

"No promises!" The first mate said. James then hung up the phone and pressed a button at the console of his desk.

"The vehicles are on the way back to the garage." Iris explained, turning to Oak in her seat.

"We'll, so much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick Lapras." Oak said in an annoyed tone.

"It could have been a lot worse Samuel." Iris said.

James quickly stood up, trying to keep cool.

"Anybody want a soda or something? I thought I'd go get a snack." James asked. Oak, Iris and Paul shook their heads.

"Oh, and I debugged the phones, the system might get a bit glitchy and go on and off. just minor stuff. hope that's okay." James said.

"Alright alright! Go get your soda." Oak said, annoyed with him.

Secretly, James stretched his hand to his computer mouse and selected the same "EXECUTE" button as before.

He had lied.

He looked down at his stopwatch on his wrist, and it started to tick down from the sixty second mark.

He secretly removes the soda can, and Thus his evil plan begins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Pokemon200016 here. A lot is happening in this chapter, to water down confusion, a dividing line separates different scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen on the jungle, and the rain seemed endless. The Vehicles chugged through the storm bravely, determined to return to the visitor center.

In the back car,Ash and Cheren were alone. Ash stained out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

"Got any kids?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah. 3. I love kids." Cheren replied.

"Well that makes one of us." Ash said.

Cheren took a Beer from his jacket and started to drink it, and then continued.

"Same with wives for that matter."

"Your married?"

"Occasionally."

Ash rolled his eyes.

* * *

James waits outside of a large room with a camera inside. the door was marked "COLD STORAGE."

"Five...four...three...two...one." James counted.

PSSST!

The camera inside stopped moving and the door popped open.

James made quick effort to get in, opening the bottom of the soda can, revealing the complex holder inside. He then picks up the holder of the embryos. They are in small glass containers. The sign on the holder read:

"VIABLE EMBRYOS! HANDLE WITH CAUTION AND CARE!"

He takes embryos one by one.

"Sandslash" "Tropius" "Tyranitar"

He quickly slipped them into the container.

* * *

In The control room, Iris noticed some blinking lights on screen.

"What?" Iris said, puzzled.

Oak and Paul come around her, looking at the screen.

"What's happening?" Oak asked,

"Door systems. They seem to be shutting down."

"Well, James said that some of the systems would go off, didn't he?"

* * *

Ash and Cheren still wait in the car. The screen in the middle of the vehicle pitch black.

"By the way, Dr. Kasumi, she's not...available, is she?" Cheren asked. Ash frowned.

"Why?"

"Why? Oh, my apologies. Are you two...uh..are? I wish you good luck."

Cheren continued.

"Well, were not going steady." Ash continued.

the cars jerked to an instant stop.

"Okay, what did I touch this time." Ash said.

"You didn't touch anything, we stopped." Cheren said, looking forward.

"I had to touch something. This happens all the time. Computers have it out for me." Ash said.

"Computers?"

"Yeah. They want to kill me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

James quickly drives his jeep on the same trail the Explorers took, up to the big wooden gates of Pokemon park.

He quickly jumps out and to the terminal on the side of the cement gate supports, pushes a switch, and jumps back into his vehicle. He drives forward steadily to nudge the doors just enough to drive through, and proceeds into the park quarters.

* * *

Iris looks at the computer screen, and notices something terribly wrong is happening.

"Woah woah woah woah!" She says in shock.

"What now?" Oak asked.

"Fences are failing all over the park!"

Iris said with a scared tone.

Oak and Paul cringed.

"I thought he said a few minor systems!" Oak said with a scared tone.

"Find James! Check the candy machines!" Oak commanded Paul. Paul quickly walked out of the control room...until Iris's computer screen started to flicker.

"Now the monitors are failing..." Iris said.

Everyone looked at each other. The heat was on in that room, as the danger levels grew from slim to immanent.

"Use James terminal and get it all back on. He can de-bug later." Oak told iris.

Iris quickly got up and walked to James terminal, and scooted all of the junk off of his desk. The Junk food and ripped apart magazines fell on the floor.

"This work station is like a home for a pig." Iris said angrily. She than begun trying to work.

Paul stepped forward with a scared expression.

"The Charmeleon fenced aren't out, are they?" Paul asked with urgency.

"No, they are functioning." Iris said.

"Why would he turn the others off?" Oak said.

* * *

A large barrier stood in the Darkness of the storm. It read...

"DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE! CANNOT BE OPENED WHEN ARMED!"

James reaches for the latch and shoves the door open, showing no signs of being shocked.

Soaking wet, James runs back to his jeep, jumps in, gets in gear and takes off through the gate.

While driving, James barely can see through the blinding rain. The road is quickly turning into slick mud.

Momentarily, a Crossroad comes into view, but, due to the slick mud, even when on breaks, The jeep slid into a sign.

James jumps out and runs to the sign. It's a clear sign to the docks, which is where James needed to go.

"Crap!" James said angrily, standing the sign up. The arrow swung limply in the breeze.

James gritted his teeth but ran back to the jeep. Forgetting which way the sign read, James speeds off down the left path.

* * *

Oak hovered over Iris's shoulder. He watched her as she went through a series of screens, muttering to herself as she does so.

Quickly, a picture of James comes up, wiggling its finger.

"Say please or prepare for trouble!" The cartoon said.

"GAH! I HATE THIS!" Iris yelled and hit the screen angrily.

"Can't you try to call James?" Oak asked. Iris picked up a phone.

There was no dial tone.

"Phones are out." Iris said.

"Where did the cars stop?" Oak asked.

* * *

Back in the jungle, every one waited in silence. Looking around, trying to see anything in the rain. Until something is heard.

A bleat...a goat bleat...that can only mean...they were right In front of the Tyranitar paddock, and that was the same goat from before.

Back in the rear car, Ash jumped back in from checking on Daisy, Oak, and Cilan.

"Their radio is out as well." Ash said, soaking wet.

"Are the kids alright?" Cheren asked.

"They seem to be...considering Gary pushed me back into the rain." Ash said with a sigh, causing Cheren to laugh.

"What's to be scared about anyway? It's just a little kink in the system." Ash said with a frown.

"I didn't say I was scared." Cheren said with a frown.

"I didn't say you were scared." Ash said, with a larger frown.

"I know." Cheren said.

"Fine." Ash said with a grumble.

Cheren turns and looks outside in the rain, he knows exactly where they are, In the face of danger. He was a bit frightened.

In the front car, Daisy and Gary were playing common Car games while they waited. Cilan began to babble to himself.

"I cannot believe we invited Cheren." He said to himself.

"After all this is over, he'll write letters, then get on space channel and say we're irresponsible."

The statement of Cilan made Daisy think of Ash. Truth be told, she had a slight crush on him...you know...even though he was way out of her age range.

"I think Dr. Ketchum is very smart." Daisy said, dreamily.

"You can't be serious sis! He's a hack. A joke. A sham." Gary said with a frown. Daisy frowned.

Gary quickly climbed into the back seats, as Daisy swatted at him.

"Don't talk about Ash that way." Daisy said.

Gary then saw something under the seat. He grabbed it and put it in his lap.

It's a pair of night vision goggles. Army-Duty night vision goggles. Gary quickly slipped them on and smiles.

"Cool! Night vision!" Gary said, looking around. He saw the other car and the large fence.

"Where did you find those?" Cilan asked.

"Under the seat." Gary said.

"Are they heavy?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah. Why Greenie?" Gary asked.

"Then they are expensive, put them back." Cilan said with a frown.

Gary ignores him and continues to look around. Gary saw a hand from the second explorer reach out to get a bit of rain water.

It was Ash. He quickly drunk the bit of water as him and Cheren waited in silence.

Gary then looked back and kicked his legs happily...until he felt something. He quickly slipped out of his goggles and looked back into the darkness.

He looked back at His sister, who was lost in her thoughts about Ash. She was just tapping her hips with her hands, until Gary stopped her.

"Do you feel that?" Gary asked. She didn't answer, she was still in a daze.

Gary rolled his eyes and looked into the front with the plastic cups with water in them. It was small vibrations..causing the water to ripple.

It stopped, and started again soon after in a rhythm. Like footsteps...


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone looked around, scared to death.

"M-maybe it's the power coming back on..." Cilan muttered.

Gary put the glasses back on and looked at the area where the goat stood, only...there was no goat. The chain hung limply in the air, swinging with the rapid winds.

"Sis...look." Gary said, pointing to the area where the goat once stood. Daisy snapped out of her trance and looked.

"...Where's the goat?" Daisy asked.

BAM!

A bloody, severed goat leg landed in the windshield, causing everyone to gasp.

Inside the fence, a large shadow swallowed the goat effortlessly, and then turned to the vehicles, then the shadow tilted its head.

"Oh Jesus...oh god oh god!" Cilan said in panic. He quickly smashed the door open and ran to cover...which just happened to be a bathroom. He left the door slightly open.

"He left us...he left us! Ash! Help us!" Daisy said, panicking.

In the rear car, Ash and Cheren tilted their heads, watching Cilan cowardly run to the bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Ash asked.

"When you gotta go you gotta go." Cheren said.

In the front car, Daisy sits down silently, panicking, while Gary kept looking around. He noticed a large hand coming across the wire of the fencing. It quickly disappeared into the brush, followed by a growl.

The fences started to shake and rattle. Cheren notices.

"Uh..what's that about..?" Cheren said, pointing to the fence. Ash looks up..until a warning label smacks into the hood.

"LIVE CARNIVORE!"

The cables started to snap one by one, and the pillars started to shake..until the monstrous creature finally bit it's way through the fence.

"TYRANITAAAAAR!" The creature yelled.

"God, I hate being right all of the time." Cheren said with a gulp.

In the rear car, Daisy pulled out a flashlight from the seat and shined it to look around in the darkness.

"Tyranitar..." The creature said, tilting its head.

"Turn the light off...turn the light off..." Ash said quietly.

The monstrous creature stepped over the second vehicle and went straight for the light, stomping with every step.

"Turn the light off!" Gary yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Daisy said, under pressure.

But it was too late. The tyranitar closed in on the car, and Daisy didn't even turn the light off. The tyranitar looked in from the sun roof.

"Turn it off..." Gary said quietly.

Daisy quickly snapped it off, and quickly shut the door, causing The large tyranitar to yell loudly,

"TYRANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Daisy jumps and mistakenly turns on the Light again, causing the tyranitar to lunge into the sunroof. The plexiglass fell onto Daisy and Gary, it was just enough to hold The snapping jaws of tyranitar at bay as They screamed loudly into the night.

Ash and Cheren watch in terror as the large Pokemon has its large head stuck in the vehicle.

"There's got to be something we can do..." Ash yelped.

"Like what?"Cheren said, looking at Ash.

"Something!" Ash said.

Ash quickly snapped into survival mode and looked around. He noticed a box in the back of the back of the car. He quickly reaches back and grabs it.

The box is full of flares. Ash quickly grabbed one.

The tyranitar takes its massive head out and Nudges the car. It almost flips over. Gary and Daisy scream louder, which causes the Tyrantar to flip the Car with its claws.

"HELP US!" Daisy and Gary screamed as the Vehicle flipped upside down on the road. Ash's jaw dropped.

The massive animal started to claw at the underside of the vehicle, as the weight of it crushed it like a tin can. Mud quickly flowed into the interior.

Daisy and Gary quickly coughed from the mud.

Ash quickly jumped out of the vehicle and lit the Flare.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Ash yelled. The tyranitar quickly turned to him and growled. It wasn't tuned onto Ash himself, but rather the flare in his hand.

Ash quickly darted the flare in his arms from left to right. The Tyranitar followed its movement.

Ash quickly through the flare into the jungle, and with an evil grin, the tyranitar quickly made its way to the flare.

Cheren was unsure about Ash's plan. Cheren took a flare, lit it, and jumped outside.

"HEY! HEY!" Cheren quickly yelled. The tyranitar turned its attention to Cheren.

"CHEREN! FREEZE!" Ash yelled.

"Get the kids!" Cheren yelled. The tyranitar quickly turned to Cheren and ran at him. Cheren cringed and ran.

"Get rid of the flare Cheren!" Ash yelled, but Cheren didn't listen. Even though Cheren was running with all of his might, the mighty Pokemon was right on his tail.

"Get the kid-" Cheren said until...

SMACK!

The mighty Pokemon hit Cheren with its massive head, causing him to fly into the very same bathroom that Cilan was hiding in. Tyranitar quickly smashed into the bathroom..head first.

The structure shattered into pieces. Bits and pieces of bamboo from the structure had been scattered all over the muddy road. As Cheren fell, he got covered in debris.

There was one lone stall. It stood alone in the pile of rubble until the walls fell apart quickly, exposing the cowering Cilan on a toilet. Tyranitar tilted its head.

"No! No!" Cilan as he flailed quickly. This is what costed him his life.

The tyranitar quickly grabbed Cilan between its sharp teeth and strong jaws and shook wildly. His screams pierced the atmosphere of the once peaceful jungle, causing Ash to hold his ears.

Ash cringed, but sought after the real problem..getting Gary and Daisy out of the explorer. He quickly ran to the damaged explorer.

"Gary! Daisy!" Ash yelled, getting on his knees. He looked inside the vehicle to see two faces covered in mud and scared to death.

"Are you two okay? Can you move?" Ash asked. Daisy wiggled slightly.

"Gary? Gary? Are you okay?" Ash called out.

"I'm stuck! The seats got my feet!" Gary yelled with terror.

"Alright. Ill get Daisy out first. Ill

Be back Gary." Ash said.

Ash reached in and grabbed Daisy's arm, and like Hercules, he pulled strongly. She popped out like a cork.

Ash quickly went back to Gary.

"Gary? ...Gary?" Ash called for him. He was practically invisible because of rubble from the vehicle and the slick mud.

Daisy looked up and screamed loudly.

Ash cringed, jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Don't move...keep your vibrations down...it won't be able to see us.." Ash said quietly.

BAM!

A large foot pressed against the mud, right before Their eyes. It was tyranitar in a fit of rage. It's snout red with blood..Cilan's blood.

Daisy closes her eyes tightly, feeling the cold breath of the animal on her face.

It looked at them, just inches away from their faces...it was a stand off.


End file.
